Astoria sees the other side of Tom Riddle
by IAmTomRiddle
Summary: Astoria surprises Tom Riddle in his dorm, but later that evening things get hot at Hog's Head. (18 ). Please Review.
1. Saturday Morning

It's a fine Saturday morning at Hogwarts, the snow outside is glistening with the fresh sun rays. The air is cold but they sky is blue, it has been a while since the students and staff at Hogwarts experienced a beautiful day.  
Even more better, it's Hogsmeade weekend, students from the 1st year to the 7th year can go out and enjoy a day or night at Hogsmeade with their friends.

However the 6th to 7th years can stay out longer during the night.

In the Slytherin Common Room and pretty much in the other Common Rooms, students were excited and making plans for later that evening. There was one though, who was still in bed because Hogsmeade weekend didn't really make a difference to him. Tom Riddle.

He woke up, wore some clean clothes and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. The smell from the Great Hall was smelled from far away. He sat down at the Slytherin table, putting food on his plate, however he was distracted from his thoughts as Astoria came and sat down next to him, pecking his cheek.

"Good morning Astoria, haven't I told you not to show affection in front of others?", Tom hated being shown affection in front of other students, to him it was showing vulnerability.  
Astoria rolled her eyes playfully then smirked at him "So Mr. No Affection any plans for tonight, y-you do know its Hogsmeade weekend right?"  
"Of course I know, got to know by students running in the corridor, knocking vigorously on the doors to wake their friends up to tell them the news.", He eats some toast. Astoria giggled at his morning crankiness, but he did have a humorous side, especially when they were alone or with his group of friends.  
"So we shall be going right?"  
"yes, just not at the Three Broomsticks"  
To him and a large number of other Slytherin students the Three Broomsticks was the place for just the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws to hang out while Hog's Head was more their type of place, apart from no students under age were allowed, other dark stuff are found in there.

"Oh I know you don't like the Three Broomsticks because you think it's for hippies, never the less Tom, I just want to be with you for the night"  
"I know, well I guess I can say me too because if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be going out"

"So you're saying you're going out because of me?"  
"Not exactly, I'm saying that to show you that even I want to spend time with you" his voice trails off, as Evan Rosier sat next to him and Tom looked at him.

"Always such an early bird Evan", he said with a sarcastic tone.  
Evan gave him a look that made Riddle chuckle.  
"So you going to Hog's Head tonight? I heard there's a gig and better offers on drinks than the hippie hang out bar" Evan said while stuffing bacon into his mouth. Astoria chuckled while Tom responded,

"Yes, I know and yes we will be there", Tom stood up as well as Astoria, "so I shall see you around 8 at the Common Room yeah?"  
Evan nodded, his mouth still stuffed with food, resembling a pig and Tom walked away, while Astoria followed.  
"Tom, I'm heading out for a bit of shopping", She spoke when they turned into a corridor, they were alone. "So I shall see you tonight?" She moved closer to him, pressing her body against his while looking into his blue eyes. He wrapped an arm around her waist while listening then nodded and gave a deep long kiss, he winked at her before letting her go and he returned to his dorm.


	2. Saturday Night

It's 7 pm and Tom is fast asleep in his dorm, Astoria came back from shopping and opened the door to his bedroom, when she saw he's asleep she tiptoed to his bathroom with her shopping bag and changed into a black laced bra, knickers and stockings, she wanted to surprise him. So she stepped out, climbed onto the bed slowly and stood on her knees and pulled the covers off of him. Riddle turned to her sharply but his face relaxed and a dark grin appeared on his face when he saw what she was wearing.

She bit her lip as he sat up and Astoria moved to straddle him, he cupped her face and placed his lips on hers. His hands moved along her back and thighs, feeling her soft skin while deepening the kiss. He then slowly kisses down her neck after running his hands through her hair tilting her head backwards. A moan escaped Astoria's lips as he knew what she liked so well. When his kiss got to her chest he uncooked her lacy bra, cupped her perky breasts and suckled on her nipples until they were erect. Astoria felt his erection press against her bit and grind against him slowly while his skillful mouth was on her breasts. She shuffled down and pulled off his boxers, her hand gripping him tightly and stroked him until both of them couldn't take anymore. She straddled him again when she was wet and ready from his rubbing, once she sat on him she allowed him to sink into her and after some time she was moaning loudly against his ear while he breathed heavily on her neck when they both reached climax.

As they calmed down, she put her forehead against his and there was a knock on the door. Evan was outside calling for Tom to see if he was ready. Tom looked at the clock and it was 8:30 pm, it was clearly time to go out. Astoria tried not to make a sound as she laughed silently, while Tom slid off the bed and called,

"Ok I heard you, I over slept, be there in a minute", while wearing clean clothes just as Astoria is doing too. When they both were ready, they stepped out together and came face to face with Evan. Evan rose an eyebrow to them and shook his head as he started making his way to Hogsmeade, he got to know what was going on.  
"So you over slept hm?"

Astoria covered her mouth to suppress her giggling and Tom replied, "Yes was having a pleasant dream".

They got to Hog's Head, the place was already crowded with loud music playing and the smell of cigarettes was strong. Evan spotted their group of friends who sat around a table which was almost overflowing with Firewhiskey shots and other pitchers filled with various spirits. Tom walked behind Astoria, with his hand on her side, making their way to the table. They sat down and got a few drinks for themselves, as they spoke with their friends.

Astoria told Tom she needed to go to the bathroom and so she went, on her way to the girls bathroom she felt somebody tapping her shoulder and as she turned around there was a guy she didn't know, he moved close to her and tried to dance with her. She tried to push him away, she was scared that Tom would see them and misinterprets what was going on. That what happened. Tom watched over her like a hawk, his eyes narrowed at her, his blood boiling with anger.

He got up, and made his way out of Hog's Head, his mind was reeling with what he had just seen. Astoria followed and when she got out she saw him walk down the alley.  
"Tom..Tom..wait!", she hurried after him as he kept walking. "Tom it really wasn't what it looked like, i was going to the bathroom and he just came up to me and started dancing, i don't even know that guy and he was drunk as well."

Tom stopped, not sure if he should believe or not but he stood quiet looking at her while she carried on.  
"Tom you know I wouldn't anybody but you, you know it's you i want to be with, it's you who make me happy. Even though you're different you're still sweet to me."

Tom sighed softly and looked away for a while then as he was starting to walk again she stepped in front of him and cupped his face,"please..listen to me, I love you..and i mean it. I don't expect you to say it, because i know it's hard for you. But i still wanted you to know it.". Tears filled her eyes and moved away from him and as she walked past him to make her way to her dorm, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. He kept pulling her after him into a darker place, sort of like an other alley. The only light they had was moonlight. He placed her with the wall and looked into her eyes, blue eyed meeting blue eyes.  
"I'm sorry, you know i have anger issues. But i loathed seeing you in other's possession, even the situation was how it was. You're mine and I don't share you. i am not the most romantic guy Tor, i know i don't go around saying i love you. But what's mine is mine."

She smiled through her tears as she nodded, stroking his cheek as he spoke, "Tom that still was meaningful, especially coming from you, i like the fact that with me you're an other person."

Tom looked at her for a few more seconds, his mind was ticking, planning that when they go back he would choke the guy who touched his girl to death.

"What are you thinking?" Astoria spoke quietly.  
"nothing..", He kissed her softly.  
Astoria cupped his face and kissed him almost hungrily, she felt like the happiest person in the world to not loose him, because of something some drunk guy did.

Tom's hands were soon wrapped around her waist, pressing her against the wall. By time she lifted her left leg onto his waist, while her hands unbuckled his trousers. He knew what she wanted and pulled her dress up and her undies down, exposing her to him and before they know it, he was having her again against the wall.

After they were done, they quietly made their way back to Hog's Head, Tom was still searching for the guy who touched Astoria but he was nowhere to be seen, he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. They got a few drinks and enjoyed their night as they were supposed too.


End file.
